


Arbitrium

by orphan_account



Series: Memoriae [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choices, Difficult Decisions, Harry Doesn't Trust Dumbledore, Other, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: arbitrium - latin for decision.decision - to make a choice.Harry has a choice to make.





	

“Will you come and live with me?” Sirius asks, sudden and unexpected against the quiet of the night.

Harry blinks, and looks up at the older man. There is not a trace of doubt in his eyes. Nothing about him hints that he would ever try to hurt Harry. But Harry looks deeper. Beyond the outer shell - the husk, if you will. 

And, as he looks at the raw seriousness in his godfather’s eyes, Harry cannot help but remember two things, the first of which being a quote: ‘eyes are the window to the soul’. And in that instant Harry believes it, because there is nothing but pure honesty in the old, old eyes staring out of the young face. 

The second thing is a word. A simple, simple word.

Arbitrium: latin for Decision. He hopes to come to the right decision. So he stares at his godfather, opens his mouth and says it. 

“Yes.”

But the day never comes when both can be free, and all because of an old man’s meddling where he should not have. 

As of now, they are free, though, and joy soars in their hearts, lifting them up on it’s gentle wings.


End file.
